


Haikyuu!! Argentina v.s Japan

by karmandthedarkangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A reunion between rivals and childhood friends, Argentina v.s Japan, Future Fic, Post-Canon, This is in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmandthedarkangel/pseuds/karmandthedarkangel
Summary: Argentina and Japan have risen up in the ranks of the Olympics. Now, it's time for the final battle. Who will win? Will it be Team Japan with its mix of geniuses and non geniuses, rivals and friends who have known most of each other since high school and have all made it to the Nationals at least once? Or will it be Team Argentina with its starting setter, Oikawa Tooru, who has never been to the Nationals but is hell bent on winning this thing? Oh, and did I forget the surprise and reveal that is waiting for these two teams? And that is takes place in Japan? Will Japan win or will it be Argentina? If Argentina wins, will Japan accept it? And if Japan wins, will Oikawa accept the fact that he had been bested once agaon by Ushiwaka and Tobio?
Comments: 32
Kudos: 13





	1. The Teams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in Tokyo

Kageyama sighed as their match finished. He drank water and smiled as he realized they would be competing for gold next.

"We're going for gold!" Hinata squealed. Everyone cheered.

"Good job guys." Iwaizumi said. "Wanna go out for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Of course!"

"Yes!"

"But first, get ready." Kageyama said, pointing to the mob of reporters heading towards them. 

\---------------

"That was so good!" Hinata said.

"Hey hey hey!" 

"Hey Bokuto-san!" Hinata said. 

"Hinata!"

Ushijima came over.

"It seems like we have progressed a lot since high school."

"Yeah." They agreed.

"Who will we be going against?" Kageyama asked.

They shrugged. 

"It was a country in South America." Bokuto said.

"Brazil?"

"Maybe. I don't think so though."

"Huh."

\---------------

Oikawa wiped his forehead. They had just won the game for silver and now, it was time to fight for gold. He noticed someone holding a water bottle in front of him and he got it. 

"Thanks Sanchan!" Oikawa said to the teammate who gave it to him. 

"You played well out there."

"It took a second to figure out that match needed most of my energy."

"Yeah, it was intense. But hey, at least we have three days to rest."

"So does the other team. Who are we playing against next?"

"Japan."

Oikawa spat out his water. He started coughing as Santiago just patted his back. 

"You okay?" He asked when his coughing subsided. 

"Yeah. I was just shocked."

"Is it cause you're Japanese?"

"Yeah."

"You'll have to go against your country."

"Eh. I'm determined to win. I won't lose. I've been practicing you know. Watching how they move and interact online. They all know each other very well as most of them were in the volleyball teams of schools that went against each other."

"Really?" The other team members came over.

"Yes. The blue haired one is a genius setter and the orange is short but can jump very high. Those two typically send to each other using calls" Oikawa explained how the whole team worked and the best way to defeat their moves. The team nodded and started planning strategies.

"So, when they do their quick, keep an eye on the shrimp and where it'll go."

"Yes."

"And when the genius setter is serving, keep an eye out for any weaknesses."

"Mhm. I'll tell you if there's a spot I'm pretty sure he'll throw it too."

"Alright."

The team walked off before they could be swarmed by reporters. But alas, they were too late as the reporters were already out. 

\-----------------

"I'm tired." Oikawa groaned as he landed on his bed. They had all gotten dinner that their coach paid for before going into their hotel and bidding farewell to each other as they entered their own separate hotel rooms. He sighed as he brought out his phone and charged it while watching how Japan played in slow motion until he grew so tired, he fell asleep. When he woke up, he took his phone everywhere. To the bathroom, the kitchen and the living room. One of the team members just sighed and got the phone. He looked at it and smirked.

"Any new strategies?"

"I want you all to spend a few hours watching videos of their team and studying them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one from Aoba Johsai is actually playing for Japan. They have members from every team except Seijoh. I'm just a tad bit annoyed. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	2. The First Half of the Second Day

The next day was filled with resting and making sure all bruises and injuries were fine. 

"Alright guys, let's train." Iwaizumi said, when he made sure that all injuries were taken care of.

They all walked out and to their training area. 

Kageyama tossed his ball and Hinata threw it over the net. Ushijima set it over to Bokuto who spiked it onto the other team's side. Sakusa dove and threw it upwards before it could hit the ground and Oijiro threw it across the net. This went on until one of the teams were finally able to score a point. They kept playing until lunch time. 

"Good game." Hinata said to the other team. 

"How long will the break be? We need to keep practicing to get gold." Kageyama said.

"Kageyama. The break will be an hour long. No less." Iwaizumi said.

"B-but, the gold medal."

"That's less important than your health. Never ever prioritize anything above your health."

"Fine." 

\---------------

"Did you all study?" Oikawa asked. They nodded.

"Alright. Now, how about some of us go on one side and try to impersonate them and how they move. It might not work perfectly, but try your hardest. The other team will use their knowledge to try and counter it. Make sure to present their weak spots. However, it cannot be noticeable." 

They nodded and half of the team went on one side while the other went on the other side. 

"All of you are the Japan team and we're Argentina." Oikawa called. "We will have rotations after each set. Each set will be shortened to only ten points."

They did this for five sets. 

"Lunch break. Next time, I'll play Kageyama Tobio."

They nodded and went for their lunch break. They exchanged playful banter throughout the whole meal. Their coach, Jose Blanco came. 

"What have you all been up to?"

"Japan's next and we were studying their moves, weaknesses and how to defeat them." A member piped up.

"Tooru's idea, correct?"

They all nodded as Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"Well at least we have leverage over them."

"Make sure you're enjoying your time and don't play too hard. Take hour long breaks and don't practice too much."

They nodded.

"Day after tomorrow is the match. Don't wanna forfeit because you all broke your knees."

Everyone laughed as Oikawa pouted. 

"It was one time."

"One time too many. But seriously. We're here to have fun. It's not all about winning. It's just mostly about winning. The rest is about the fun."

"Alright. We'll be careful. We'll make sure Tooru doesn't break anything."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry coach. You can count on us."

"I know I can."

He left as everyone burst into laughter and Oikawa just pouted. 

"Meanies."

\------------------

"Alright. I can't match Tobio's serves but oh well. I'll give it a shot."

Oikawa finished his sentence as he tossed the ball and did a jump serve, focusing on both power and accuracy. It went across the net and targeted one of the weaker looking people there. But he was ready. They all focused on the ball and prepared to have the ball either targeted at them or near them. 

"Good! Keep going. You're doing perfectly!" Oikawa shouted out words of encouragement. This raised their morale and they did better than before. 

"Yes, we're getting there! You guys are amazing! Try to do the most with the least amount of work and energy though."

\-------------------

"Alright. Let's practice."

"Take breaks every once in a while and don't spend more than two hours practicing each time. Also, the breaks have to be at least an hour long." Iwaizumi said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Any longer and it will have a bad effect on you. I've had second hand experience, trust me."

"With who?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you all take care of yourself unlike that idiot. I might tell you who it is, but later. Just focus on your health. If you need to take a break early, do it. No one is going to laugh at you."

They nodded and went back to practicing, setting a timer. After two hours were up, they took a break for an hour and then went back to practicing.

\--------------

"Alright. You all have had a chance trying to be each person on the Japan team, correct?" They all nodded. "Now, to mimic each other. This might help close in your own weak spots and let you see who might be targeted due to what."

They nodded as Oikawa gave then new jersey numbers. They still had their old jerseys, they jsut meant a different number.

"Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

They practiced for two hours, switching things up and getting a better feel on how to handle things before Oikawa called in for a meeting. 

"Everyone feel comfortable with everything?" He looked around and saw no one raising their hand. "Good. Now, we'll take a break. Afterwards, I want each setter/spiker duo to separate and go with the other setter or spiker."

The duos split and they started talking to one another to get a better feel of what they would prefer and how to change things. 

"This is only for emergencies. Otherwise, stick with your partner. Don't change anything unless something happens. Experimenting in the middle of a game will lead to our defeat. And that's what we don't want."

\------------

"Alright! Time's up."

The Japanese team entered the lounge and just stayed in silence for a while. 

"So... anyone know who we're going against tomorrow?" 

"Nope."

"Do you think the other team knows?"

"Probably not. Unless they have like an Oikawa on their team or something. But if they did..." Kageyama shuddered as everyone just laughed except Iwaizumi. They looked at him. 

"Do you not want us to make fun of him?"

"Not particularly. He's still my best friend. And to me, he will always be the kid who loved aliens and was lost in a cruel world."

"That got dark fast." Hinata commented.

"What do you mean lost in a cruel world?" Kageyama leaned forward.

"He was the only ray of sunshine in the darkness. Years later, I finally figured out how."

"I mean, Hinata's a ball of sunshine." Bokuto said.

"Yes but for him, it was kinda unbelievable. But he was silly, happy and managed to make others happy."

"Are we talking about the same Grand King? The one who hates Kageyama and somehow manages to mess with our heads?" Hinata asked. 

"Yes. You don't know him like I do. He always managed to make people laugh. But not with him, at him."

"..."

Yaku sighed.

"I never met him, but I doubt I ever want to. He's infamous, especially in our circle and that's not a very good thing."

"It isn't. You don't want to go against him. Trust us." Hinata said. "He can find weak spots easily and he already knows most of ours. He figured out our quick attack really quickly. And that was the first match we used it in."

"Go against him? As in present tense?"

"He plays for Argentina now." Iwaizumi said.

"Oh. I don't recall having gone against them."

"We haven't. They came to the Olympics though. But I think they might have been eliminated early." Bokuto said. 

"Early? They have Oikawa on their team. They might have lost in bronze but most likely no earlier." Kageyama said. 

"I guess."

"What if they made it higher?" Hinata asked. Everyone paled.

"Let's pray that they didn't. Let's hope they lost when playing for silver and not think about it any further. Any more Oikawa talk and I will leave." Kageyama said. 

They just steered the conversation and completely forgot about Oikawa. Which might have not been the smartest thing to do...

\---------------

"Alright, now we're splitting up the duos. Remember everything you learned these last few days. They will be critical in two days. Just wait Japan. You won't know what hit you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was something. Who do you think will win? Put it down in the comments.


	3. The Second Half of the Second Day

"Alright. Let's go back to practice." Kageyama said. "It's been an hour."

Everyone got up and stretched before heading back to the volleyball court. They made sure to practice every skill previously learned and to hone it well. They practiced what to do if their serves or sets were blocked. They were not going to lose.

\--------------

"Alright. Now, we'll practice everything in quick succession. One after the other. First the old, then the new. You might think you mastered the old, but I heard about someone forgetting a cross shot in the middle of a game. Despite having specialized in it before."

The Argentinian team sighed before going on opposite sides of the net and getting multiple balls and splitting into pairs. They practiced everything they learned to each other before having a full on game where they focused more on practice rather than points. They gradually moved upwards to a proper game before going all the way back down to square one and going back up. They continued this for two and a half hours before getting a break. They were not going to lose.

\---------------

"Iwaizumi."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we will do well in two days?"

"You guys are amazing. You've come so far and have passed through easily. Not to mention most of us knew each other beforehand so that helped. I doubt the other team will be able to beat you all."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Hinata went back to the team.

"Let's practice. We have to win this. For Japan!"

"For Japan!"

\--------------

"Alright. Breaks over, now let's play." Oikawa said. "We're practicing all the old moves, the new moves and the moves to block their quick attack or any other play up their sleeve so far. We can't really deal with new ones yet, but, I'm confident you all can handle it. Also, try to focus in on your weak spot and try to cover it up. If it's power, try to put more power. Experiment with different levels of power. If it's speed, run a few laps every hour. If it's technique, watch the videos and watch each other. Do it all now so there won't be a problem there."

They did exactly what Oikawa said. After they took another break, they split up into groups with people who shared their weaknesses. An hour later, they took turns pairing up with people who had the opposite of their weakness. For example, if Santiago was lacking in power, he's pair up with Oikawa to get some tips since Oikawa's power is legendary. And if Juan was strong in speed and stamina, he'd help Oikawa out. This went on until they had two more breaks. By this point, it was almost evening. They did a game before heading in for good.

"Alright! You all did amazing! Tomorrow, we'll do this for the first half and then do the whole 'We're the Japanese players against you Argentinians' for the second half. Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh."

"Lovely! Have a nice night everyone!"

"You too Toru."

Oikawa smiled before grabbing milkbread and heading to his room.

"This is heaven." He said as he ate and looked at volleyball videos while lounging on the comfy bed. He sighed as he looked at his turquoise nail polish.

"Too bad we have a game soon. I'll see you in two days, beautiful."

\---------------

"Alright. That's enough for today." Iwaizumi said. "Let's go to bed."

"You are right. Lack of sleep will affect our game play." Ushijima said.

"Exactly. So, good night."

"Good night."

\----------

_Hey, flattykawa._

_Iwa chan! You never text first! What's up?_

_We're moving to the finals._

_That's nice._

_Let me guess. You didn't make it?_

_What makes you say that?_

_You're lacking your usual enthusiasm._

_Oh. I didn't notice. Anyway, congrats! And say I still hate you to Tobio, will you?_  
Oikawa purposely made it sound like he hadn't made it to the finals. He couldn't have them realizing who they were up against.

_Did you lose earlier?_

_I don't have to tell you anything._

_You did, didn't you? Are you getting bronze?_

_No..._

_Oh. Well, I got to go. I'll talk to you later._

_Bye Iwa-chan!_

Iwaizumi went downstairs to where the team was.

"Loserkawa seemed down, so I think he lost earlier and apparently, he won't get bronze."

"What?!" Everyone was shocked.

"Yeah. I just got off the phone with him. Oh, and Kageyama."

"Yes Iwaizumi-san?"

"He has a message for you. He wants me to tell you that he still hates you."

"Figures."

Everyone just laughed as Kageyama sighed.

"Tell him I hate him too."

Iwaizumi brought out his phone.

_Kageyama says he hates you too._

_So you actually told him. Well, tell my little kouhei that it's disrespectful to be mean to his former upperclassmen._

Iwaizumi sighed. Why did he get this job again? He didn't remember asking for it.

"Sh***ykawa says it's disrespectful to be mean to your former upperclassmen."

"He doesn't even deserve to have that title."

"Really Kageyama? That's a bit mean, isn't it?"

"It's true."

"Oikawa is amazing and he definitely deserves to have any title." Ushijima said. "He should've come to Shiratorizawa."

"No he shouldn't have." Iwaizumi said.

"Yes he should have." Ushijima fired back.

"No."

"Yes. Why did he even choose not to go to Shiratorizawa?"

"Dunno."

_Why'd you go to Aoba Johsai and not Shiratorizawa?_

_For you Iwa-chan! While it would have been lovely to go to a school that has the same last three letters in it's name the same as my name, I couldn't leave you behind!_

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"He says he would've gone if I was there. He only went to Aoba Johsai for me."

Everyone stared at him.

"I kinda want to strangle him now." Kageyama said after a long period of silence.

"But I thought you always want to strangle him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And who do you hope will win? Comment below! Give me reasons why they should win if you want to.


	4. The Third Week

"And the gold medal goes to... Argentina!" Someone yelled. "Congratulations Argentina for being 2024's Volleyball gold medalist winners!"

Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"If you're not going to practice, that'll never happen!"

"B-but, I'm boosting the team morale!"

"José!"

"Coming!"

\-----------------

"Let us just take a long rest for right now. We can not strain ourselves." Ushijima said. 

"We also cannot lose." Kageyema pointed out.

"Fine. Then we shall have an extra half hour of break."

"Alright." He agreed. 

They played for two hours and took a one and a half hour break. Those two hours on the court where spent perfecting all of their moves and skills. The break was spent talking with each other and planning for the game that would take place the next day. They were hyped up for it, anxious but excited.

They couldn't wait to win. 

\--------------------

"Alright. Since we can't afford to lose you tomorrow Oikawa, you are going to take an extra hour of break. We will continue to practice, but you can't strain your knee, especially not today. Tomorrow is the game and we want to win it. You know what that means."

"B-but-"

"No buts." The coach said firmly. "We can't afford to lose you tomorrow. And I don't think you'd like it much either."

Oikawa sighed.

"Alright." He sounded resigned. 

The coach smiled. 

"Great. And don't worry, you're gonna be great tomorrow."

Oikawa smirked.

"Oh I know I will."

\------------------

The Japanese team had finished and went to their respective rooms. Unfortunately, that meant dealing with Hinata. After all, they just had to share a room. He entered their room and just laid down on the bed, thinking about the match the next day. He got up to go toothbrush, take a shower and do everything he needed to do before that annoying tangerine came. 

"Bakageyama!" 

Talking about annoying tangerines, here he was. In the flesh. Exactly what Kageyama did not need.

"Boke Hinata Boke! When will you stop disturbing me?!" 

"Shut up! Do you know who we're going against? Cause I don't. But I really wanna know."

"No I don't. Now leave me alone. Go ask Ushijima or something. He might know."

"I asked everyone except you. You were my last choice." He huffed. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bed. Don't disturb me."

Hinata spit at him as Kageyama got into his bed and went to sleep. 

\------------------

Oikawa was pacing in his room at 10 p.m.

"What if I mess up? What if it's because of me that we don't win? It happened last time, didn't it? And this time, the teams are combined. They have my two biggest enemies. And those two play exceptionally well. They're way better than I could ever be. I'm not cut out for this. I'll just bring everyone down. Maybe I should resign."

He laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. 

"I miss you Iwa-chan. Right now, I'm not even half the player I was back when I was by your side. I'm just taking up space and preventing better people from making it into the team."

Oikawa sighed.

"If I leave, at least I won't have to see your disappointed face. You'd be so disappointed in me right now. I'm sorry Iwa-chan that I just brought you down. It's my fault you couldn't reach your true potential."

Suddenly, his eyes closed from tiredness - he hadn't realized he was that tired - and his mind plunged into darkness. He was alone in the empty dark space. 

"What the-"

Oikawa looked around to see if he could find a way out. Suddenly, he saw a glowing figure in front of him. Despite his logic screaming at him not to trust it, he floated forwards towards the figure. Each time he came forward, the figure became a little clearer until he was almost right in front of it. He immediately recognized him, despite being apart from him for two years.

"Iwa-chan?" Tooru's voice was so close to cracking right then. The figure smiled.

"Tooru."

"Iwa-chan, I miss you."

"Yet, you want to throw away the chance to see me tomorrow?" He looked enraged.

"I'm not good enough for them. They deserve so much better. You deserved so much better. I can't give it. I'm not the person for-"

"Shut up Sh**tykawa."

Oikawa was cut off by his childhood best friend. He just stared at him, mouth agape.

"I-Iwa-chan?"

"You're right, they deserve the best. But you are the best they could ask for. You're the best I could ask for. You are a setter that brings out their full potential. Not even Kageyama could do that. Hell, he still can't do it, choosing to still slightly distance himself. He's gotten closer with them but old habits die hard. But you are completely different. As soon as you played one round with them, they became so much better. You didn't even have to say much, just be Oikawa, watch and observe, and suddenly, you knew what to do and how to bring out the best in everyone. And they will be so frustrated if you don't do it tomorrow. So, if I don't see you there tomorrow, I will wring your neck."

During his speech, Oikawa was just silent. Suddenly, he crashed into the spirit form of Iwaizumi, sobbing. 

"I'll be there just for you Iwa-chan. And my team. After all, a true setter always does what is best for their team. And they need everyone. There's no way they can get a replacement now. They'll definitely lose without me. After all, everyone does love me."

"Keep telling that to yourself Cra*pykawa. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Also, this is just a dream. It's not actually me."

"I wish it was. Bye Iwa-chan."

The ghostly figure waved before vanishing. The once glowing area turned black and dull and Oikawa stayed there for who knows how long. After what seemed like an eternity, the darkness turned lighter and he smiled for the first time in forever as he entered the dream realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Here we go. An update. In forever. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Visiting Time and a New Face

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa said as he entered reality. He heard laughing and his eyelids opened to glare at whoever disturbed his peacefulness. 

"Hey Tooru. Who's Iwa-chan? A lover?" A teammate asked.

Oikawa sat up.

"My godzilla and bug loving childhood best friend." He sounded indignantly. 

"You had friends?!" Santiago asked. 

Oikawa pouted. 

"Of course I did. People were falling over my feet to be my friend."

"Somehow I doubt that. What about dating?" Jose asked. 

"I dated once out of pity but focused on volleyball more so she ditched me. I had a whole fan club dedicated to me, I got confessions in the hallways and people asking for my autograph."

"So you were famous and your school's pretty boy?" Someone else asked.

"Of course I was! And I still am!" He tossed his hair that somehow managed to keep it's perfect curls even after taking a trip to the dream realm. His skin was smooth and he looked like he was still 18. He didn't change much since then, choosing to not stay out in the sun too long, keeping his skin pale. However, the blazing sun did affect his skin, giving it a slight bronze hue. "Anyway, are we gonna be playing volleyball now or..?"

"Yup! We'll play for an hour, take a shower and go around Tokyo. In disguise of course. But, we need you to be our guide and help us around."

"I was born and raised in Miyagi!" 

"Whatever. You have to know at least part of Tokyo."

Oikawa bit his lip, remembering all the times he spent in Tokyo. 

"Fine!" He got up as everyone cheered. "Now out! I need to change." He shooed everyone out of his room and locked the door as soon as they all left. He stretched for a bit before putting on his jersey. He walked out to the volleyball court, picked up a ball, tossed it upwards and the real world could no longer contact him. 

\--------------------

"Get up lazy idiots!" Iwaizumi knocked on Kageyama and Hinata's door. 

"We're up!" Hinata opened the door, his shirt not properly on yet. He fixed it and went to the bathroom to take his toothbrush out. Iwaizumi sighed as he noticed Kageyama in a similar state. 

"I need you two down at the court in five minutes. There will be an hour practice and then a visit to Tokyo."

"Alright!" They said, shutting the door. 

Iwaizumi sighed as he went down to the volleyball court. He looked at Kageyama and Hinata when they entered and barked orders at them.

"Hurry up! We don't have forever! Stretch and go start!"

They ran off as Iwaizumi heard a hyena laugh. He groaned, knowing who that voice belonged to.

"Well well well. The little crows are late and Iwaizumi seems homesick. This isn't coming to a good start at all."

"Kuroo."

The black haired boy sat down next to Iwaizumi and watched the players. He looked over at Iwaizumi and noticed him looking at Kageyama, nostalgia in his eyes. His eyes widened.

"You don't miss Miyagi, you miss _him._ "

"He was my home. He was charismatic and everything was better with him around. Different yes, but better. We've been friends since childhood."

"Never met him. But I always have wanted to. Imagine the Scheming Captain, Tetsuro Kuroo, meets the Infamous Aoba Johsai's setter captain, The Grand King, Tooru Oikawa. Imagine us on the same team."

Iwaizumi shuddered. One perspective person that could ferret out people's weaknesses and find out the best strategies was bad enough, but two?! That would be hell for the other team.

"I don't think I'd like to imagine it."

Kuroo laughed before going back to watching the team.

"So, who's the other team?"

"Not Argentina that's for sure."

"Did you text your little friend last night?" 

"Shut up Kuroo."

He smirked. 

"Well, looks like the one hour is nearly done. I'm off and I suppose I'll see you around Tokyo." The cat eyes boy walked back into the hotel.

"Good riddance he's gone." 

"You know, maybe I'll just wait and just tag along with you all. It does seem like you enjoy my presence. I might leave you there but worry not for I will let you bask in my presence until we get there. Then we might just part ways."

Iwaizumi growled as he picked up a volleyball and lobbed it at a laughing hyena who just walked up the stairs and into his room and Iwaizumi could see him no more. 

\--------------------

Oikawa left the room after taking a shower and getting out of his training outfit and into nicer, cleaner and a better outfit meant for showing off in the streets which was exactly what he was planning to do. He made sure to look stunning before grabbing a hat and his wallet and going down to the lobby where everyone was, just waiting for him so that they could leave.

"When's the game?" He put the hat on and lowered it to obscure his face and hair. The hat matched the whole outfit, was casual enough to seem unsuspicious and shady enough to hide everything he wanted to. Which was his hair and face cause a hat can't cover anything else. 

"Right. So currently it's nine so we have about six hours. Four of them will be spent in Tokyo and the other two will be for getting ready for the game. However, we do have to be there thirty minutes before which is four o' clock so I expect us to head out at three thirty. Which would mean an adjustment but you all get to decide which one will be cut off - the trip, the practice or a little of both." Their coach, Jose Blanco, said before adding, "Have fun you all."

"You're not coming?"

"Nope."

"Alright. Bye! We'll bring you a souvenir."

"Have fun!"

The Argentina Volleyball team entered the chaotic streets of Tokyo and Jose Blanco could no longer see them. He sat down in an armchair and sighed.

"I hope they'll be alright. And just wait till I tell them about the fact that they will get to stay here for two months. I wonder how they will react."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of the teams will be there. Will there be a clash? And will the Grand King meet the Scheming Captain? Stay tuned!


	6. Tokyo

"So, what souvenirs should we buy?" Santiago asked.

"I'm buying this." Oikawa was holding up a milk bread key chain. The others sighed.

"Of course." Jorge sighed.

"That's all you ever think about." José sighed. 

"The only thing you love more is volleyball." Juan clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Shut up." Oikawa said, turning away. He went over to the cash register.

"How much for this?"

* * *

"You should be glad I used my money on you guys." Oikawa said, holding a new backpack with a milk bread keychain and a volleyball keychain. 

"You're the only one with yen here." 

"Whatever. You owe me milk bread. And sushi. Talking about sushi, it's time you guys tasted sushi from it's origin." Oikawa had a glint in his eyes as he dragged them into a sushi store. José was just quietly sucking on a lollipop when Oikawa grabbed him. He looked up confused as he was dragged to the sushi store. Oikawa gave him the wrapper to put his lollipop in to save for later. He sighed as he put it in the wrapper and Oikawa went to go get the sushi. He came back with sushi made in it's origin - Japan.

"This is good! Better than the one from Argentina." Jorge was stuffing the sushi in his mouth. 

"Mhm." Oikawa pulled his hat lower as he continued eating. They ended up getting a lot of sushi for later and after they all ate to their fill, Oikawa paid and then they walked out. Oikawa sighed. 

"My poor wallet. Where to next?"

"A mall?" 

"There's a huge mall a few blocks from here. Let's go there."

* * *

"Alright everyone stick together and make sure your hats don't fall off." Iwaizumi said.

"Bye bye everyone. I'm going off. Don't worry, I'll be able to find you. I have a tracker for Iwaizumi over here." Kuroo said, waving as he started walking off.

"Wait! Bro! Take me with you!" Bokuto yelled as Kuroo disappeared into the streets of Tokyo. The last thing they say of Kuroo was a wink and a wave and he was gone. Bokuto frowned before his phone vibrated.

**Kuroo**

_Spend time with your team outside of volleyball._

"I should do that! That's a great idea!"

Iwaizumi just sighed. 

"Why the hell does he have a tracker on me? How does he have one on me?" Iwaizumi seemed mad for a while before calming himself down. "At least he knows his way around Tokyo. Now, let's go eat sushi."

* * *

"This mall has gotten bigger since I last saw it." Kuroo looked up at it. He sighed as he entered the building, a hat on his unique hairstyle. He looked around the mall and a store caught his eye.

"Hey, it's a seafood area. Maybe they have salted mackerel pike."

* * *

"Can we get meatbuns?!"

"Can we get milk?"

"No. We're getting agedashi tofu and then milk bread."

"..."

"What?" Iwaizumi asked as he noticed their silence. 

"Why?!" Bokuto asked. 

"Really?" Yaku stared at him. 

"That's what you like! We don't like it!" Hinata crossed his arms. 

"I do not like milk bread." Ushijima said. 

"Tell that to your favorite setter." Iwaizumi mumbled before taking them to a restaurant.

"My favorite setter is Oikawa." 

"Then tell him you hate milk bread." Iwaizumi called a waitress over and secured a table for all of them. 

Ushijima took what he said as something he wanted him to do and brought out his phone.

**Oikawa**

_Milk bread does not taste good._

_How dare you! Milk bread is a blessing. I hate you even more now. You suck way more than your stupid school ever did. You've reached a new level of suckiness and stupidity. Frick you!_

Ushijima just stared at the texts. He looked at Iwaizumi.

"He did not take it well."

"It's his favorite food." He said, putting more tofu in his mouth. 

"Oh."

"At least there's milk in it." Kageyama said. "It could have been worse." 

* * *

"So... where to now?" Hinata asked.

"Why don't we all go there?" Atsumu asked, pointing to a clothing store. "Ya'll need new clothes."

"Too many germs." Sakusa frowned behind his mask.

"Come on Omi ya big fat germaphobe. You need new clothes too."

"I'm not going in a place where there are so many germs."

"Here. Sanitizer. Now let's go."

Iwaizumi sighed as Atsumu headed there.

"Let's go Sakusa. We can't leave him alone."

* * *

"Look at this one! It has an owl on it! Can I get this one?"

"Yes you can Bokuto."

"Look! This shirt has a tangerine on it! Bakageyama why are you getting one with a milk carton on it?!"

Iwaizumi sighed as he looked at a teal dress.

"That just reminds me of high school. Good old times. I didn't have to deal with children."

"Purple is a very nice color. Especially if there is a cow on the front."

"Never mind Kageyama. Your choice isn't the stupidest one."

"Boke Hinata Boke!"

"We're gonna get caught." Iwaizumi massaged his head as people started looking over. He sighed as he went to the different groups or pairs they were going around in. 

"We're heading out in 5 minutes. Hurry up."

* * *

"So, why are we at a makeup shop again?" Jorge asked.

"Tooru." Santiago explained. "Something about only five teal nail polish containers and he wants nail polish from Japan. He also wanted eye shadow and a few other things."

"You know, he actually seems like that type." Juan came up to them. 

"He really does." Mateo nodded. "But is anyone gonna mention the amount of food José is trying to consume?"

"Something about a bet. Don't worry about it." Jorge waved him off.

"We have a game today."

"Oh sh*t you're right." Santiago headed off to go take all of José's food and store it for after the game. Mateo just watched him leave before turning to the others who seemed slightly worried. 

"He only managed to eat a salad so far. He was kind of apprehensive about eating anything unhealthy but Pedro was trying to convince him to eat fried chicken." 

"Good." 

As the words escaped from Juan's lips, Oikawa came out with a bag. 

"Hurry up you all. There are places to go and money changing machines that needs some people to convert their Argentinian cash to yen."

* * *

"So... do you think I would look good in this kimono?" José asked. 

"Nope." Pedro answered, not even a second later. José grumbled something about mean ponies as he put it back. 

"Hey guys! How does this look?" Oikawa had a teal kimono and he put it in front of him. 

"That looks nice." Santiago said. 

"There's gonna be a festival tonight and we're going."

"Wait, what?!"

"We're leaving in a week. Might as well enjoy it." Oikawa shrugged as he looked through clothes.

"What happened to 'hit it till it breaks' and work until you pass out?" Santiago asked. Oikawa sighed. 

"We will have just gone for gold. After that we can relax for a bit before preparing once again."

"I guess."

They walked out and José ran into someone. He looked up and noticed it was a tall guy with a hat on his head and mysterious amber eyes. 

"Sorry about him. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going." Oikawa said in Japanese. The stranger nodded.

"Don't worry about it. But... you all seem kind of foreign. Except you," he pointed to Oikawa. Oikawa sighed.

"They come from South America. We're just visiting Japan."

"I see. Well then..."

"Wait. You're Kuroo Tetsuro." Oikawa realized. He didn't realize he said in in English until the whole Argentinian team turned to stare at him. Everyone seemed surprised. 

"How do you know him?" Santiago asked. 

"Nekoma was a powerhouse school and Tetsu-chan over here was the captain of their volleyball team." Oikawa said in English so both parties would understand. 

"Huh. That's cool." Santiago said. Kuroo just raised an eyebrow.

"How did you recognize me?"

"You're tall and your eye is a very unique feature. Not to mention I can tell you have black hair and your hat is kinda lumpy so it indicates you have a weird hairstyle. Someone I know about has all of that and that is Kuroo Tetsuro." Oikawa finished. 

"May I get your name then?" Kuroo asked. "Since I've already been dubbed as Tetsu-chan?"

Oikawa smirked.

"You don't get a name but you can get a face." He said in Japanese, lifting his hat up for a bit before lowering it down. Kuroo was stunned. _He's way too pretty to exist._

"Well I guess we'll be seeing each other around, Tetsu-chan. Till 4 o' clock."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

"4 o' clock? But that's the championship."

Oikawa smiled.

"I'll be there. And I know you will too."

"Alright then. Till 4 o' clock."

Oikawa waved at him as Kuroo walked off, also waving. He lowered his hand down and his eyes flashed with glee and interest.

"The Japanese team is also in the city. Which means if we add in a bit of practice now, we might be able to get more than them, thus having the upper hand. We're gonna head back in one hour early to get more practice. We have twenty minutes before then. And guess where we're going?"

"Where?"

"To get you all some Japanese style clothes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is confused, there are two Joses'. Jose Blanco - the coach and José the player. Sometimes, José will have no accent mark so in the cases where there's Jose Blanco, I will type Jose Blanco. Also, I can't deal with too many people all at once so I might only write a few of the people on each team talking. Also, next chapter will be the beginning of the championship! It might be a short chapter though, so keep that in mind. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. The Start of the Final Match

"Alright. We know that Japan is roaming around Tokyo which gives us time to squeeze in a bit of extra practice that they weren't able to do. Which means we'll be practicing for more time than earlier planned.a We will all be doing all the special moves we had been going over and then our old ones." Oikawa announced. Everyone nodded. Oikawa left and they took that as a dismissal to go change and head to the court. Oikawa changed and got his leg checked out and made sure he got the all clear to practice. When he arrived at the court, everyone was already there. Jose Blanco came down to stare at all of them. He noticed two different groups. One playing volleyball and the other on an ipad with a screen amplifier. Everyone looked up as he entered before going back to what they were doing.

"What are you all doing here early?"

"Japan is visiting Tokyo so we want to get some extra practice in while they're doing that." Oikawa answered. 

Jose (Blanco) sighed. 

"And the breaks?"

"Everyone is either playing volleyball or watching the opponent. The match is at four and it is currently eleven so in two hours, we'll rotate, spend two hours in the new groups and then at three, we'll get ready to head out. Oh! And I almost forgot. We did end up getting you a souvenir."

Oikawa walked over to the benches, grabbed something and went over to the coach, delivering a bag into his hands who just opened it and rolled his eyes when he saw it. The souvenir was a keychain of a really realistic looking volleyball that seemed like an actual sphere. But what struck him the most was that is said Japan on it. And that happened to be the team they were facing in a few hours. 

"Really? You want me to support them?"

Oikawa just smirked as he went back to serving and setting. 

"It would be nice to be sportsmanlike after we crush them and show them who are the real champions."

Jose sighed. 

"Why did I ever recruit you to this volleyball team?"

"Because I have potential and I'm hard working."

"If you count self destructive and completely obsessed as hardworking, then you are 100% correct captain!" Their teammate José yelled from the other side of the net. Oikawa growled as he served the ball and it slammed the ground right next to Jose. 

"I'm not self destructive."

"You are. And if you want, we all can list a lot more things to say about you - both negative and positive." Santiago said as he watched Oikawa serve again. He smiled as he noticed something new.

Well. Maybe he was also hardworking and not just self destructive after all. 

* * *

Iwaizumi sighed as he noticed Kuroo coming back with a bag. 

"I thought you were leaving for longer. And how the hell did you know where we were?"

"A magician never reveals their secrets." 

"And they will never admit it was because Bokuto is extremely loud either and pretty much woke up everyone in the a one mile vicinity around us."

"Like I said, a magician will never reveal their secrets. But I'm not a magician so I guess I probably should admit that it was because of that."

"Why'd you come back so early?"

"The mall wasn't that interesting."

The response came really quick. Iwaizumi frowned, knowing something was off and that he was probably lying. He had spent enough time with Oikawa to know when someone was lying. If you can look through Oikawa's mask of deception and lies, you can look through practically anyones, including a certain Kuroo Tetsuro who happened to be standing in front of him. 

* * *

In Kuroo's defense, it was more or less because of that. He bought everything he needed and wanted to but just didn't bother looking around for more interesting shops. It was also because he really wanted to time to fly by and it certainly wasn't doing that in the mall. But this group was loud, noisy and obnoxious which was pretty obvious from the way that Kageyama was yelling at Hinata and how Bokuto was just loud in general. But anyway, hanging around with this type of group was definitely a way for time to pass by faster. He couldn't wait until the match. And it was definitely not because he wanted to see the mystery guy again. Not one bit. 

Kuroo's eyes wandered before noticing something. He sighed. They were so gonna get caught. Honestly, they really needed to get a better grip on themselves. He looked at Iwaizumi and then back at them. Iwaizumi immediately caught on and went over to Kageyama and Hinata. Kuroo joined him just to see what the fuss was about this time. 

* * *

"Baka Kageyama Baka! You can't keep lying to me. That's mean."

"I'm not lying Boke! Why would I do that?!"

"I saw you doing it Bakageyama!."

"I didn't do it though!"

"It is okay. I do it as well." Ushijima joined in.

"Why would any of you do that?" Yaku asked. 

"Yeah. Like there's me." Atsumu said. 

"Shut up Atsumu. I'm starting to think I'd rather have a swap."

"So mean Omi-Omi."

Iwaizumi and Kuroo shared confused looks before reaching them.

"What happened now?"

"Bakageyama watched The Grand King's matches! As video recordings."

"I do not!"

"Do too! I saw you!"

Iwaizumi and Kuroo slapped their foreheads.

"Yaku? You too?"

Yaku shrugged.

"I have no say in this."

Kuroo sighed. 

"Of course you don't. Kageyama, why don't you just admit it, huh?"

"Yeah! You shouldn't lie to your teammates!" Bokuto frowned.

"That is true. There should be trust between us." Ushijima added.

Atsumu rolled his eyes.

"Really Tobio?"

Kageyama turned red and turned his head away. 

"Fine. I watch Oikawa-san's matches."

They all clapped.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Kuroo smiled, feeling proud of himself. _I truly am an angel._

"It was Kuroo-san."

"... Nevermind then. Just try not to keep secrets. It can damage the relationship between you and your teammates. And definitely don't do it before a huge game."

"Okay Kuroo-san. Talking about the game, when are we going to go in to practice?"

"In an hour. Do all the shopping you want and meet back here in 45 mintues." Iwaizumi looked at his watch. Everyone nodded and ran around the complex, getting exercise in while shopping, and entered the shops they wanted to go to in partners or groups. Bokuto was with Ushijima and was rambling on about Akaashi. Ushijima was just listening to it all while adding a few things of Oikawa. Kuroo sighed before turning to Iwaizumi.

"So how does Oikawa look?" Kuroo looked at him. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before bringing out his phone. He seemed surprised before looking at him, slight amusement on his face. 

"You'll be able to see him. He's staying here for two months before going back. I might even introduce you two."

"Oya? So I get to see The Grand King in person?"

"Yes. Maybe. If I decide that I feel like allowing you two to meet."

"Does he know me?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean?" Kuroo was definitely not expecting that answer. He was expecting a no.

"He did research on all teams he might have faced. Nekoma was one of them. And... he did mention you a few times. Showed me some videos of you playing. He was impressed. And I did mention you a few times in our texts."

"Oya oya? I was not expecting that Iwaizumi-san." Kuroo purred as he looked at him. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"What the f*ck Kuroo? Get away from me. You're annoying." 

"Is Oikawa single?"

"..."

* * *

The hour had passed quickly. Kuroo ended up getting his answer thirty minutes in. It was a yes. The Grand King was single. So now Kuroo was satisfied and he was even happier that a whole hour passed. Anyway, it was currently twelve thirty and they were heading in for practice. They were all having a whole hour break at the end to ease their muscles and they weren't going to strain themselves during the practice time. No use injuring themselves before the match for a practice meant for the match. Iwaizumi was yelling at them during that time and occasionally checking his phone, frowning when he saw no new messages. He was staying in Japan so there would be no reason to be silent. 

"What's with that frown Iwaizumi-san?"

He groaned. It was the rooster.

"He hasn't texted me since he mentioned he was spending two months in Tokyo here which is odd. Something isn't right."

"Maybe he decided to leave you after all. Or be considerate for once because it's right before a big match."

"Maybe..." Iwaizumi knew Oikawa would rarely do that. He put his phone in his pocket as he continued to watch them all train. An hour later, he opened his phone again and immediately noticed the flood of messages from Oikawa.

"And here we go." He rolled his eyes, seeming annoyed but in reality was relieved. That didn't fool Kuroo and he smirked as he found his true emotion. Kuroo just looked over at the ones training. Kageyama and Hinata were perfecting their quicks while Ushijima and Bokuto were perfecting their spikes. The middle blockers were trying to stop the balls from even getting onto their side while the liberos were trying to block the balls from going out of bounds if the middle blockers failed. 

"They're doing really well." Kuroo commented. 

"Yeah... I doubt we'll lose. Unless the other team is also extremely strong."

"Most people knew each other before coming here. They were mainly just rivals. That's a major positive and a major negative."

"Mhm. Just get to the point."

"I also doubt we'll lose."

* * *

The switch had occurred thirty minutes ago. Oikawa knew his silence was suspicious so he started spamming Iwaizumi. He looked over at the plays they were doing and his eyes ferreted out their weaknesses and strengths. 

"They were rivals but get along so well. That's a problem because they knew each other's strengths and what to do."

"Any ideas captain?" Juan asked as he saw Oikawa's eyes widen as he noticed something. 

"Bokuto!"

Everyone turned to look at Oikawa. Even the ones playing volleyball. Oikawa looked at them as if he wanted them to continue but to listen at the same time so that's what they did. Oikawa began explaining.

"Since High School, one of the top 5 best setters, Koutarou Bokuto, has been infamous for his mood swings and his spikes -but mainly his mood swings. His setter, Akaashi knew what to do but he isn't playing anymore. He has gotten a lot better, but, he still has mood swings. See here?" Oikawa pointed to a figure on the bench who didn't seemed to be pouting. Everyone nodded as Oikawa explained the plan.

"He still does it. We just have to use that to our advantage. Also, Tobio seems to be getting better. But he hasn't managed to bring out everyone's 100% potential yet. Only for Hinata can he do it. He has a hard time trusting the others. Whereas I trust you all 150% and I can bring out 100% and maybe even more. That's also useful."

"How do you know so much captain?" Pedro seemed curious. 

"They were in Volleyball magazines. I was featured the most but they were still there." Oikawa sounded proud.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Really captain?" 

"Yes. Now shush. Okay, so Ushiwaka and Tobio are geniuses, Ushiwaka is in top three, just one rank higher than Bokuto..." Oikawa proceeded to tell them loads of information about the players but never once did he mention any of his experiences with them. They all nodded and took notes. When it was three, Oikawa dismissed them and told them to be down in ten minutes. Everyone packed and got up. The ones who took notes showed it to the other players after comparing notes with each other to see what they missed. Oikawa smiled as he went to his room and took a shower. It was almost time... Oikawa Tooru was coming back and this time, he was going to win.

* * *

"And break! We have an hour till three thirty which is when we need to arrive. Everyone pack up and start getting ready. I want you all down in thirty minutes."

Everyone nodded as they took breaks, relaxed and just enjoyed their time. Ten minutes later, they started to get ready and by three, everyone was there and ready to go. They went into a limo with their gym bags - they were going to change once they got there - and just talked with each other while Iwaizumi scrolled through Oikawa's instagram. He frowned as he didn't see too many recent pictures. Before he used to be loads of them and now they weren't that many. First the texts and now this? Iwaizumi's frown deepened and went to his messages. He tapped on Oikawa's name and typed something out.

_Are you going to be there?_

It wasn't answered until fifteen minutes later. During that time, Iwaizumi became more annoyed and suspicious and also slightly worried. _What happened?_ Kuroo and the team all noticed Iwaizumi frowning deeper than usual.

"What's wrong Iwaizumi-san?" Kageyama piped up.

"Yea, what's on yer mind?" Atsumu asked. 

"Oikawa hasn't answered me and it's been fifteen minutes!"

They all deadpanned.

"That's not that long."

"For Oikawa, it is. If he sees a text from me, he will answer it. His phone is never silent so even if it's three in the morning, I will see a reply within five minutes."

They all stared. 

"Three in the morning?" Sakusa asked.

"Yup. Three in the morning." Iwaizumi sighed.

"Well that's interesting." Kuroo said before perking up. "You can just ask him since he's gonna stay here for two months!"

Everyone turned to Iwaizumi.

"What?!"

Iwaizumi sighed.

"The Argentina Team is staying here in Japan for two months after today."

"And you're letting those two meet?!" Yaku asked, incredulously. 

Iwaizumi sighed.

"Unfortunately. Kuroo had really wanted to meet him."

"Why?"

"I too wish to see Oikawa again and remind him of why he should have come to Shiratorizawa."

"Be quiet Ushijima. Please."

He looked down as his phone dinged and sighed with relief as he noticed a message from Oikawa accompanied by loads of emojis. 

"He had been taking a really long shower. Of course." He rolled his eyes before looking down.

_And of course I'll be at the Olympics! I can't wait to meet Kuroo-chan. Or Tetsu-chan._

Iwaizumi looked at Kuroo.

"He wants to meet you too."

Kuroo smiled.

"Well isn't that perfect? There, now I can meet him Yaku."

Bokuto clapped.

"We both get to meet him! We can do so many things all together!"

"You're right Bo. So many cool things."

"You two are getting ahead of yourselves."

"Why would you want to meet Oikawa-san? He's not the best person."

"Says the guy who watched his videos to this day."

Kageyama flushed before glaring at Kuroo.

"His personality is terrible. It's kind of like yours Kuroo-san, just worse."

"Well then, meeting the Grand King will be one hell of an adventure, won't it?"

"Kuroo-san, no. I don't want to know what would happen if you all met up and got together."

"Now now Kageyama, only amazing things can happen if we meet."

"No."

"So, anyone else pumped up for the game?"

"Me!" Hinata yelled. 

"Same here!" Bokuto cheered. 

"I guess." Yaku sighed. 

"Yeah..." Kageyama said. Part of him still wanted his former senpai's approval now that he knew he would be there. He wanted him to tell him that he did good, that Kageyama was a really good player. He tried so hard but he never felt anything but admiration for Oikawa.

"Of course." Ushijima answered.

"Duh." Atsumu rolled his eyes. "Is that even a question?"

Sakusa just gave a slight nod as Komori gave his yes. 

Kuroo leaned backwards as he imagined what kind of chaos they could create. Who knows, maybe they would even take over the world. But he'll leave that planning to The Grand King.

\-------------------

"How long will it take?" Oikawa looked at the coach.

"Just five minutes. We'll be there at around 3:25."

"Nice. We'll be there early. I can't wait." Oikawa eyes' flashed with anticipation and something more. The others were just chilling while smiling, talking and laughing with each other. They were also waiting for the match, but they weren't completely focused on it like Oikawa was. They weren't thinking about it so much that they tuned everything else out and all their thoughts were just of the match. No, that was just Oikawa. Panic filled his chest but he eased it, reassuring himself that they wouldn't lose. No they would not. He might not have his Iwa-chan with him this time but he would not lose. Their team had been trained by the best and came from the best places. They had geniuses on their team, but not a single one was a genius setter. Instead, they had geniuses from every field except setting. Apparently Jose Blanco only wanted Oikawa as the starting setter and no one else. The team had taught Oikawa to hate geniuses less and to focus more on improvement. And improvement he did make. Yes, Oikawa mused, he really couldn't wait until the tournament when he's back in his homeland and seeing his rivals across the net. And Iwa-chan. Oikawa stepped out of the van and entered the changing room with the team following him. Oikawa smiled as he watched his lively team talking with each other.

He couldn't wait to win with them.

* * *

"We're here!"

Everyone got out, talking loudly with each other as they entered the changing room. They got out after a while and continued their chatter as they did their stretches. 

"So, who do you think we're going up against?" Hinata asked. "I can't wait to meet them! It'll be so cool! Like, the other team that made it this far."

"I know Boke."

"I know! It's so exciting! Right Ushi?"

"Yes. But I would prefer if you didn't-"

"I guess." Yaku interrupted. 

"It's just another game."

"It's another game that determines your ranks, how good you are and whether we all go out with a gold medal or a silver one Omi!"

"Whatever. It's either we win or lose. Either way we'll still be on a high rank."

"But Omi!" Atsumu whined but silenced himself followed by everyone else doing the same when they heard what they had been waiting for. Everyone dropped everything to get prepared just then and on the other side, Team Argentina was doing the same. 

* * *

"So, just a few seconds left. This is sooo exciting!" Jose squealed. Everyone else nodded as Oikawa looked over at the stage. When it turned 4:00, everyone was quiet as they strained their ears to see if they could hear it. They received nothing but silence. They sighed, deflating as they realized that it might be delayed until...

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for. The final volleyball tournament of the 2020 Olympics! This will decide who walks home with gold and who walks home with silver!"

People cheered as the Argentina team all smiled as they prepared themselves. 

"First up, we have our hometeam, Team Japan!"

They all held their breaths as they saw Ushijima, clad in black and red, coming onto the stage surrounded by cameras first, the rest of his team close behind. Oikawa's eyes watered as he saw Iwaizumi but he wiped it away. The team looked at each other as they straightened themselves and got ready. It was almost time. Oikawa stepped forward as the announcer yelled out their name.

"And now, we have the other team, the one who will decide whether or not we get gold or silver, Team Argentinaaaaaa!"

Oikawa smiled as he confidently walked out, in all of his dark blue and white glory, to the stage with his team right behind him amidst the shocked looks from the other team. The final match between Argentina and Japan was happening now and both teams were going to fight to win it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to be impartial for once. One time. And when I click Haikyuu, all I get is Karasuno. I put Haikyuu AMV, I get Karasuno's best moments and the other team's worst moments or they rarely show up. This really makes me wanna be biased. I love Karasuno but give my other children some respect and credit. And with that aside, we are at the final match! Are you ready? 


	8. The Final Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome one, welcome all to the first part of The Final Match! And now, let's get right into it. Hope you all are just as excited as I am. 

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for. The final volleyball tournament of the 2020 Olympics! This will decide who walks home with gold and who walks home with silver!"

The Japan team looked at each other, their eyes cheerful and filled with anticipation and excitement. They got ready to walk onto the stage.

"First up, we have our home team, Team Japan!"

Their captain, Ushijima, clad in black and red, went onto the stage first, the rest of the team right behind him. They all could barely contain themselves as they waited for the next team to come on. The last team they would face during this year's Olympics. The team that would either let them go home with gold or make them go with silver. The one who was good enough to make it up to this stage. They all held their breaths as the announcer started announcing them. 

"And now, we have the other team, the one who will decide whether or not this country will get gold or silver, Team Argentinaaaaaa!"

Numbness encompassed all of them as they heard the last word. _No way._ They all watched as the captain of the other team - the infamous and regular famous, Oikawa Tooru, confidently walked out, in all of his dark blue and white glory to the stage, his team right behind him as the entire Japanese team stared in shock and horror. Yaku never tore his eyes away from the person in front of him as he saw The Grand King for the first time. Iwaizumi could barely contain all the emotions that bubbled up inside of him as he saw his childhood best friend there on the stage, about to go against his team. Kuroo stared as he saw that the legendary Oikawa Tooru was the guy he had bumped into at the mall. He really was beautiful, Kuroo thought as he saw him smiling on the stage. _But he would be prettier with a real smile instead of a fake one._

"Iwaizumi. I thought they lost earlier." Kuroo whispered, his eyes glued to the stage where Oikawa was plastering on the biggest and brightest and most geniune looking fake smile Kuroo had ever seen while he was waving to everyone. 

"I thought that too. The tone he said and the way he said it... he tricked me! He knew I could see through him even in texts and used that against me!"

Kuroo chuckled.

"Sneaky and cunning. I like him."

"Shut up! This is serious. I know him and he most likely knew early on that he would be facing Japan. He made plans and tactics, I know it." 

Kuroo seemed to hear the urgency and pride in his voice as he looked at the childhood best friend of the person who was causing him to have more frown wrinkles. 

"I see."

Meanwhile, on the stage, the players weren't faring much better.

"It's the Grand King." Hinata whispered. 

"I can see that Boke! This isn't good at all." Panic had entered Kageyama's voice.

Oikawa looked straight at them and gave a bright smile. Yaku frown went deeper.

"I thought he lost early on."

"He must have manipulated the texts to his advantage." Ushijima realized. The ones who didn't know Oikawa shivered as they realized exactly how sneaky and cunning the pretty and harmless looking guy in front of them truly was. 

"That's really clever." Atsumu's eyes narrowed.

"He was incredibly smart in school and even smarter in volleyball which is huge as he was in Class 6. He's not a genius in volleyball but can fool people into thinking he is. He is hardworking and can read people as if they were children's books with all the pictures in it. Now I'm just wondering whether or not he knew we were going to be here." Kageyama said.

"That's one of the smartest things you've ever said Bakageyama and it's about the Grand King! I told you you are obsessed with him! See! I was right!"

"Shut up Boke!"

"Does it matter if he knew whether or not we were here?" Yaku asked.

"Yes. If he knew, he might have made a plan ahead of time." Even the usually stoic faced Ushijima seemed worried.

"That's not good. And we can't afford to switch things up. We will just have to go according to plan. And it doesn't seem like he knew we were going to be here. Not to mention we have the top 5 aces here." Sakusa said, seemingly calm. In fact, the ones who didn't know Oikawa seemed a lot more calm than the ones who did know him. 

"Why do you say that Omi?"

"Because of his expression when he had entered at the beginning. His face looked like it was hiding shock."

"You're right!"

"Any weaknesses of his?" Yaku asked Kageyama who just shrugged.

"Not really since he has never been shown with weaknesses. He was always this ethereal being who was amazing at volleyball and he is shown with no flaws - other than his terrible personality. But that's not volleyball related. But he probably knows ours. He knew most of us in high school and probably did research then."

Bokuto frowned before brightening.

"At least I'll be able to see him sooner and see how good he is. But it does mean that we might lose... we'll just have to try harder than ever!" Bokuto said which seemed to bring their morale up. Ushijima nodded.

"Bokuto is correct." Ushijima said. "It would do us no good to waste time. Our five minutes are almost up and the game will begin soon. Panic is the last thing we need, especially when we are going against him. He will use it to our advantage"

"Aye aye captain!" They all cheered as they shook off their panic and got into positions. They were ready and they were not going to lose. 

"For Japan!" Hinata yelled.

"For Japan!" They all cheered. 

* * *

Oikawa and his team entered the stage and Oikawa smiled as he saw all the panic and shocked expressions in their faces. He decided to look shocked under some happiness to act as if he didn't know they were going to be there. No need in alerting them. Little Tobio and stupid Ushiwaka would surely know what he was up to then. Well, he was always good at acting and faking smiles after all. Time to put all that to good use. Oikawa smiled and waved to the paparazzi as the Argentina Team snickered, seeing the looks on the other teams' faces. They wondered exactly why the other team looked panicked but chose to focus on that later. Four minutes had passed as they were all discussing with each other strategies on what to do and reviewing everything they learned. The middle blockers discussed the new move they learned which happened to be the exact one Kuroo had learned on TV and shown to Kenma when he was younger - the time lapse one. The spikers were talking about power and control and how to balance between them both. The liberos were talking about the best ways to receive and where to send it to. And Oikawa just added in his input whenever he felt like he needed to while watching the Japan team. When realizing they looked less panicked, he frowned before turning to his team.

"This is it, the Olympics. The last match that will determine gold or silver. Remember, we are in it to win it and we will make it. All of you have incredible potential and I trust you all to make the best decisions. With our team, there is a very high chance we will win. Remember, keep calm, don't panic, remember what you learned and just have fun. I'm trusting each and every one of you and I hope that you all are trusting me as well. This is a big moment and we will get through it and rise to the top. For Argentina!"

"For Argentina!"

"Now, let's win this game."

* * *

Iwaizumi frowned as he saw Oikawa talking with his team. Kuroo looked at him.

"What happened to you Iwaizumi? Those wrinkles are getting worse."

"Oikawa is talking with his team. And while I support him, I am Team Japan's athletic trainer."

"And? Ushijima is talking with his."

"There is a reason Oikawa was made captain."

"Same with Ushijima."

"No. Kuroo, what I'm saying is that Oikawa can hype up a team with just his words. He can make them feel like they are the only ones that matter and that they can do amazingly, and then they do amazingly."

"That doesn't sound very good."

"Exactly."

"And will you look at that. The match is beginning. The first set is starting. Let's just watch. There's no need to worry. They will do amazingly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this was more about their thoughts about it all, but the next chapter will be the match. Just the match. A few words here and there but mainly just the match. 


End file.
